


Distraction

by ClumsyElf



Series: NCIS: Fanfiction behind the scenes [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crackfic!, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyElf/pseuds/ClumsyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs needs a distraction, Jenny provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I think we all know that I don't own anything here. If I did I would be very very rich, which I can assure you is not the truth. I just borrow them for my own twisted pleasures. Heehee!!
> 
> So this is one of a series of CrackFic! that my brother and I created together about fanfiction behind the scenes. Please don't take anything in this seriously. I'm a big fan of slash and have nothing against it.

And then the story ended.

"Get the hell out of me Gibbs or I'll stab you with your own knife!" Yelled Tony.

Gibbs' eyes felw open and he jumped up like a shot and backed as far a way from Tony as he could get.

"Oh god! I. Hate. Tibbs. Shippers! Cried Gibbs "We will never speak of this. Ever. It never happened." He said as both of them got their clothes on at record speeds.

"No arguments here Gibbs." Then Tony left the room and quickly proceeded to leave the house to get to his apartment. Once there he grabbed a couple of bottles of beer. Hopefully he would be able to get drunk enough to forget all about this night.

Mean while Gibbs was back in his basement working on his boat and about halfway through a new bottle of bourbon. He was also trying his hardest to forget that night. About half a hour later he passed out cold.

One week later

At about the same time Tony, Ziva and McGee were talking about fanfic writers and how much they hated them, Gibbs was still tring to forget that night. He had been in a Jibbs story in the middle of the week and that helped a bit, but he was still having nightmares of his latest slash encounter. He was close to finishing his latest bottle now.

"Hey Gibbs." Gibbs looked up to the top of the stairs to see Jenny smiling down at him. "Looks like you could use a distraction."

"Was I pulled into a fanfic without being aware of it?"

"No. Should I leave or….?"

"No! No, you can stay." He gave her his famous Gibbs smile and went back to work smiling all the while.

Jenny descended the stairs, picked up the bottle and took a couple of swigs. Then she walked over to Gibbs, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

He turned around in her arms and tilted his head down and brushed his lips against hers. "Mmmm… I think a distraction sounds very good right now."


End file.
